1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of joining wax patterns for fabricating a golf club head, and more particularly, to a method of forming a tightly joined wax pattern from two wax patterns, with no gaps on joint surfaces.
2. Related Art
A method of directly combining two wax patterns to form a golf club head is disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,376 of the applicant, wherein the technique of combining the two wax patterns is not further disclosed. In the specifications of U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,436, U.S. Pat. Pub. 2005/0224207, and U.S. Patent Pub. 2005/0034834, it is disclosed that resin, hot melt glue, methyl cyanoacrylate, ethyl cyanoacrylate, and other suitable adhesives and combinations thereof, are used as mediums to combine the two wax patterns, so as to melt the wax pattern to form a cavity mold after the ceramic shell has been fabricated, which is useful for the casting process. The chemical molecules of the medium are not similar to that of the wax, so the medium is easily mixed into the wax liquid after de-waxing, thereby polluting the wax liquid of the circulating system. Furthermore, because unevenness of the joint surfaces can occur due to the adhesion of wax liquid, a process of flattening by using an organic solution is also required. During this process of flattening, the organic solution may contact the element body, which can lead to destruction of the surface of the body and the original shape of the body. Still further, using the organic solution can produce air pollution which causes harm to the respiratory tract of a human operator. Furthermore, none of the wax pattern combining techniques disclosed above can make the joint surfaces of the two wax patterns form a one piece structure without any gap, and the separate flattening operation on the joint parts is additionally required, which cannot be performed during the combining process.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need still exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.